What a Random
by Crossent21
Summary: Yorozuya, Shinsengumi dan yang lainnya ingin mengikuti sebuah lomba dengan tema 'Keluarga' dan berakhir random. Apalagi mereka tak punya wanita untuk dijadikan figur ibu dalam lomba. UPDATE! Chapter VI-2 : OMAKE! Hint : Kihetai, Kaientai, no gags.
1. Chapter 1

**What A Random  
**

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Warning : Possibly OOC, typo, parody, elang, naga dan capung...  
**

* * *

**Chapter I : 100 juta yen mas bro!  
**

"APA! HADIAHNYA 100 JUTA YEN?" Gintoki dan Kagura terbelalak saat membaca sebuah selebaran yang diberikan oleh Shinpachi.

"Yah, begitulah yang tertera di situ, Gin-san, Kagura-chan…" jawab Shinpachi sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya, "Aku pikir Gin-san pasti tertarik untuk mengikuti lomba itu bukan. 100 juta yen itu pasti cukup untuk membayar sewa Yorozuya kepada Otose-san bukan?"

"Persetan dengan membayar sewa! Dengan 100 juta yen aku bisa makan parfait dan membeli stock susu strawberry-ku untuk setahun penuh!" seru Gintoki bersemangat.

"Dan stock sukonbu setahun untukku juga aru!" timpal Kagura berapi-api.

"Atau bisa kugunakan untuk main pachinko sepuasnya!" tambah Gintoki lagi. Terus berkhayal, kira-kira akan dia gunakan untuk apa uang sebanyak 100 juta itu.

"Maa, Gin-san, kau ingat. Kau belum membayar sewa selama 3 bulan lebih lho.." Shinpachi menghela napasnya, "lagipula, memangnya kita bisa menang?"

"AHAHAHAHA! JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KEHEBATAN GIN-SAN SHINPACHI!" Gintoki tertawa sombong.

"Tapi lomba ini kan untuk 'keluarga' Gin-chan, bukan perorangan aru!"

"Oh,iya…"

-o0o-

"Hee? Apa ini Kyokuchou?" Yamazaki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba membaca ulang kertas berisikan keterangan lomba berhadiah 100 juta yen.

"Ini kertas Yamazaki…" jawab Okita santai. Kondo hanya nyengir tak jelas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu di depan muka Yamazaki.

"Aku tahu, ini kertas Okita-san. Ano, Kyokuchou, tolong jangan mengibaskan-ngibaskan kertasnya terus, aku tidak bisa membacanya…" Yamazaki sweatdrop, memicingkan matanya untuk membaca kertas yang dipegang Kondo.

"K-Kondo-san, anda serius ingin mengikuti lomba ini?" Hijikata mengurut keningnya. Tidak percaya atas usulan atasannya.

"Maa, Toushi! Tentu saja. Shinsengumi sedang mengalami krisis keuangan sekarang!" jawab Kondo mantab.

"Tapi kita tidak harus mengikuti lomba itu Kondo-san! Memangnya anda tahu siapa kira-kira wanita yang mau dimintai tolong untuk membantu kita mengikuti lomba ini!" balas Hijikata senewen.

"Hijikata-san benar Kondo-san…" timpal Okita, "Dari pada mengikuti lomba tidak jelas ini lebih baik kita mutilasi saja Hijikata-san lalu kita ambil organ-organ tubuhnya lalu kita jual. Itu pasti lebih menguntungkan…" lanjut Okita datar.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH!" Teriak Hijikata tepat di telinga Okita.

"Shine…" jawab Okita sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Temeee-"

"Maa, Toushi, Sougo, tolong berhenti… Aku punya ide yang lebih baik daripada kita harus mencari wanita yang mau membantu kita untuk ikut lomba itu!" seru Kondo ceria.

"Ide apa itu Kondo-san ?" tanya Yamazaki, Hijikata dan Okita bersamaan. Kondo hanya nyengir.

-0o0-

"WAKAA! AYO-"

"Tidak…" Kyuubei langsung menolak sambil menembakkan bazooka-nya ke arah Tojo.

-0o0-

"Dicari beberapa keluarga untuk mengikuti kontes 'Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho'." kata Shinpachi lantang membacakan selebaran itu baik-baik.

"Maa, bukankah kita sudah menjadi keluarga Shinpachi?" tanya Kagura sambil menggigit sukonbunya.

"Ya, benar! Bukankah kita ini keluarga!" Gintoki mengangguk setuju.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Gin-san, tapi keluarga yang dicari di sini adalah keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Ayah, ibu dan anak." Jawab Shinpachi. 'Kapan mereka mengerti konsep lomba ini..?' batinnya.

"Oi, Patsuan, bukankah jika kau memberikan selebaran lomba ini pada kami artinya kau punya ide.. " tanya Gintoki.

"Benar aru! Bukankah harusnya kau punya ide megane?" timpal Kagura.

"Yah, ada sih…" Gintoki dan Kagura langsung mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke arah Shinpachi. "Ano, bisakah kalian bersikap biasa saja…"

"Ini sikap alami Shinpachi! Ketika kau _getting excited_. Aduh, apa bahasa gampangnya…" Gintoki malah sibuk mencari kata lain dari _excited_.

"Gin-chan jangan sok Inggris deh, aru. Kamseupay iyyuuh…" kata Kagura sambil berlagak jijik.

"KAGURA-CHAN, SEJAK KAPAN KAU NONTON FTV PUTIH BIRU-BIRU!" teriak Shinpachi panik.

"Kau ga pernah nonton TV ya megane? Iyyuuh, dasar rakjel…" Kagura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh, iya.. Tertarik!" sedangkan Gin-san baru menemukan arti kata lain dari _excited_.

"Kagura-chan, yamete kunnai…" pinta Shinpachi hopeless. Kamisama, Kagura kesambet jin dari FTV sebelah mana. Tapi masih untung Kagura bukan tertular virus elang dari Tutul Tinutul(?).

"Dinda Kagura, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah moster wanita (Otae) itu untuk minta bantuan! Mari kita ke rumahnya naik elang milik Kanda!" teriak Gintoki dengan suara manly.

'TIDAAAAK! MALAH GIN-SAN YANG TERKENA VIRUS SINETRON LAGAAA!' jerit Shinpachi dalam batinnya. Mukanya sudah sangat horror sekarang.

"Mau ikut?" tawar Gintoki pada Shinpachi sambil berlagak seperti om-om di iklan Hexas. Shinpachi membeku di tempat.

"Oooh, ke rumah Aneego? Naik elang? Aku ikut Gin-chan!"

"TUNGGUUUUUUUU! BAGAIMANA BISA DI KABUKI CHO ADA FILM PUTIH ABU-ABU DAN TUTUL TINUTUL! STASIUN TV JAHANAM MACAM APA YANG MENYIARKANNYA! " teriak Shinpachi stress. Mulai tsukomi.

"Hidup di gua mana lu megane? Ga pernah nonton TV ya?" ledek Kagura.

"Oi, Shinpachi, asal kau tahu, aku yang memerankan tokoh Prabu Wijoyo di sinetron Cinta Fikri season 99…" kata Gintoki serius.

"PERSETAN DENGAN SINETRON! SEKARANG DARIMANA KITA BISA MENDAPATKAN ELANG! "

.

.

.

"Hora Ananda Shinpachi, kau lihat di sana! Itu rumah Dinda Otae bukan?" seru Gintoki sambil mengendarai elangnya di langit. Shinpachi dan Kagura duduk di belakangnya.

"Ah, benar Kanda Gin! Itu rumah Kanda Otae!" Kagura berteriak senang sambil menunjuk dojo keluarga Shimura dari atas langit. Sedangkan Shinpachi hanya diam tidak percaya dan diam karena takut ketinggian. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah Gintama, seorang karakter pergi menunggangi elang rasaksa.

"Ano, G-Gin-san, bukankah di rumahku tidak ada parkiran elang…" kata Shinpachi sambil memeluk erat Gintoki, ia takut jatuh. Apalagi Gintoki mengendalikannya dengan bermanuver ria. Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

"GINTOKIIIIIIIII!" sebuah teriakan dengan suara khas om-om ketua Jouishishi terdengar dari belakang mereka. Semuanya menoleh dan terpaku melihat kehadiran sang ketua Jouishishi tampak terbang di atas langit dengan Elizabeth. Menunggangi…. Seekor… Naga.

"OY, ZURAAAA! DARI MANA KAU MENYEWA NAGA ITU HAAAAHH!" teriak Gintoki. Agar dapat terdengar jelas oleh Katsura yang berada di belakangnya.

"SEWA! NAGA DISEWA! DIMANAKAH DI BUMI INI TEMPAT PENYEWAAAN NAGA!" Shinpachi mulai tsukomi lagi.

"BUKAN ZURA TAPI KATSURAAAAA! GINTOKIIII, TIDAK KAH KAU SADAR NAGA APA INIIIIIIIII!" balas Katsura sambil berteriak.

"HAAAAAHH!" Gintoki pun menoleh dan terkejut melihat naga yang ditunggangi Katsura, "ZURA, MASAKA! ITU SHEN LOOOOONG!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! BENAR, INI NAGA SHEN LOOOOONG! AKU BERHASIL MENGUMPULKAN KETUJUH KIN-TAMA DAN AKU MEMINTA NAGA SHEN LOOOOOONG UNTUK MENJADI PELIHARAANKUU!" jawab Katsura tertawa puas.

"PELIHARAAN! KATSURA-SAN, KENAPA PELIHARAANMU ABSURD SEMUAAAAA! DAN, BUKAN KAH SHEN LONG ITU NAMA NAGA DI ANIME DRAGON BOLL! DAN KENAPA MENGUMPULKAN K*NTAMA! BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU MENGAMBIL K*NTAMA !" teriak Shinpachi lagi. Ia bisa gila jika berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk berotak konslet ini.

"SHINPACHI, INI BUKAN SHEN LONG ! INI SHEN LOOOOOOOOOOONG! DAN ITU KIN-TAMA!" jawab Gintoki.

"ITU BENAR SHINPACHI-KUN, INI SHEN LOOOOOOOOOOONG, BUKAN SHEN LONG! AKU MENGUMPULKAN KIN-TAMA! BUKAN K*NTAMA!" timpal Katsura.

"KANDA, KITA KEBABLASAN ARU!" teriak Kagura sok panik.

"BENAR ! KITA KELEWATAN! AYO PUTAR BALIK ELAAAAANG!" Gintoki menarik tali kekang elangnya dan membuat sang elang berputar.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara khas bocah imut yang suka main Do'S' dari Shinsengumi. "Danna, kau tidak boleh berputar seenaknya, dan tadi kau sudah melewati lampu lalu litas udara, kau ditilang!" teriak Okita menggunakan toanya. Dan, ia menaiki capung raksasa dengan Hijikata duduk dibelakangnya (?).

"THE HEEEELLL! SEJAK KAPAN ADA POLANTAS DI UDARA! " teriak Gintoki dan Shinpachi bersamaan.

"Yorozuya, stop atau-" tiba-tiba mata Hijikata menangkap sesosok pemimpin jouishishi sedang menaiki naga. "SOUGO ! ITU KATSURA! AYO KEJAR MEREKAAAA! " perintah Hijikata.

"Siap Hijkata-saaaaan…" Okita pun mempercepat terbang capungnya ( ?).

"GIN-SAN, BAGAIMANA INI!" teriak Shinpachi panik.

"Shikatane..." kata Katsura dan Gintoki bersamaan, "LONCAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" mereka berdua pun terjun bebas dari kendaraan mereka.

"GIN-SAAAAAAAAAN ! KATSURA-SAAAAAAAN!" Shinpachi makin panik. Panik tingkat kecamatan.

"Megane! Kita harus menyusul mereka ! Gin-chan, Zura, tunggu kamiii!" teriak Kagura sambil menarik kerah yukata Shinpachi. Mereka berdua pun terjun bebas. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

**Tuberculosis...** **Eh salah.. TBC**

* * *

**A/N : suman readers-sama yang udah mampir untuk baca ataupun cuma liat doang... Fic-nya ga jelas gini.. -_-"a**

**Awalnya mau bikin tentang lombanya langsung, cuma tiba-tiba kepikiran Tutur Tinular gitu..  
**

**Pokoknya chapter depan saya seriusan bikin lombanya.. ==" Sekali lagi maaf random dan makasih banget bagi yang mau singgah. Dan dimohon sekali atas reviewnya... m(_ _)m riview 'o onegaishimasu..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

******Warning : Possibly OOC, typo, ga ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali, keabsurd-an peran karakter untuk lomba**  


* * *

**Chapter II : Sesuatu Banget**

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! KAGURA CHAN! KAU GILA YA!" Shipachi berteriak sekencang mungkin, melepas adrenalinnya, jatuh dari ketinggian 2000 kaki tanpa parasut itu ide paling idiot dan sangat membahayakan.

"BERISIK KAU MEGANE! BILANG SAJA KAU TAKUT 'KAN!" Kagura tampak terjun dengan santai, menikmati kencangnya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sekotak sukonbu dan payung kesayangannya.

"KAGURA CHAAAN! KITA INI JATUH DARI KETINGGIAN LEBIH DARI 500 KAKI! APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT MATI HAAAH!" Shinpachi menjerit ketakutan.

"Kau payah aru.. Kau seperti perempuan saja aru..." ejek Kagura.

"MEMANGNYA KAU APA HAH! KAU PEREMPUAN KAN!" balas Shinpachi kesal, "KAMISAMAAA! BANTULAH HAMBAMU INIIII!" Shinpachi terus memanjatkan doa kepada kamisama.

"Hoi, China! Menyerahlah! Kalian harus ikut kami ke kantor polisi!" kata Okita yang terbang mendekati Shinpachi dan Kagura dengan capungnya.

"HEH, TIDAK AKAN SADIS!" Kagura pun langsung menggenggam payungnya dengan kedua tanganya –dan membiarkan kotak sukonbunya jatuh begitu saja- dan menembakkan peluru ke arah Okita.

"SOUGO! MENGHINDAR!" perintah Hijikata, tangannya mencengkram bahu Okita dengan kencang. Okita pun menghindar dari tembakan Kagura dan menoleh pada Hijikata.

"Are? Hijikata-san, kau takut?" tanya Okita dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" bantah Hijikata, padahal sekujur badannya sudah dialiri keringat dingin karena ketakutan setengah mati terbang di langit menggunakan capung raksasa dan tanpa sabuk pengaman.

"Hee? Souka?" Sougou bergumam dan akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Maa, Hijikata-san, aku urus si China dan megane, sedangkan kau, tolong urus Katsura dan danna…" Okita pun langsung menjorokan Hijikata dari capungnya. Yang dijioroki pertama hanya bisa ceming dan akhirnya sadar.

"SOUGO TEMEEEEEEEEEE! APA MAKSUDMU HAH! KAU INGIN AKU MATI 'KAAAAN!" teriak Hijikata panik. Tubuhnya dengan cepat melesat turun seraya teriakannya semakin tidak terdengar.

"Shine,Hijikata..." Okita tersenyum puas, "Maa, China! Ayo kita bertarung!" tantangnya.

"Maaf sadis, sedang tidak tertarik!" Kagura tersenyum licik dan menembak capung milik Okita tepat di leher capung tersebut. Author sendiri tidak tahu di manakah letak leher capung karena sepertinya kepalanya langsung tersambung ke dada dan diafragmanya. Mohon kalimat yang tadi tidak usah diperhatikan.

"K-kuso!" rutuk Okita. Capung miliknya kini sudah mulai sakaratul maut (?).

"SHINPACHII, BERSIAPLAAAH!" teriak Kagura seperti sedang memberikan aba-aba. Entah apa yang direncanakannya.

"B-bersiap apa?" Shinpachi langsung was-was. Ia yakin bahwa Kagura merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, dan pasti ada niat membully dirinya.

"HA'I, SEE-NOO!" Kagura pun langsung menendang Shinpachi, telak di muka.

"!"

"Gomen ne Shinpachi! Tapi ini agak kita bisa melesat turun dengan cepat ke tanah!" seru Kagura.

"Thaphi, thidhak hharush menhhendhang muhka-ku jughha khallii!" balas Shinpachi dengan suara tidak jelas. Maklum, kaki Kagura masih bersarang di mukanya.

"TUNGGU CHINAAA!" Okita pun tiba-tiba meloncat turun menggunakan parasut dari capungnya dan mengacungkan bazooka ke arah mereka.

"O-OKHITAH SHAAAN! MATTHE KUDHASHAI YHO!" mohon Shinpachi.

"Hee, apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu Shimura!" jawab Okita sambil bersiap menembakkan bazookanya.

"JANGAN SEKARANG SADIS BODOOOOOOHH!" geram Kagura, 'Sebentar lagi mencapai tanah aru...'

"SHINPACHI, PEGANGAN DI KA-!" perintah Kagura mengacungkan payungnya ke arah Okita.

"HE! APA MAKSUDMU KAGURA-CHAN! KAU YAKIN AKAN MELAWAN OKITA-SAN DI UDARA BEGINI!" interupsi Shinpachi.

"BUKAN! MENURUT SAJA MEGANE! CEPAT PEGANGAN!" bentak Kagura. Shinpachi pun menurut dan berpegangan di kaki Kagura.

"DIE CHINAAAA!"

**_BLAAAARRRR!_**

Okita pun melepaskan tembakannya. Kagura dengan mudah menghindar dan membuka payungnya disertai tembakan ke arah Okita. Okita pun mengeles dan menarik bazooka-nya. Posisi mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan atap rumah penduduk.

"Kagura-chan! Kau pintar! Kau menggunakan payungmu sebagai pengganti parasut di saat kita hampir mendekati daratan!" puji Shinpachi kagum. Ternyata otak Kagura tidak sekonslet yang ia pikirkan.

"Huh! Kau berhutang sukonbu dan nyawa padaku megane! AHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kagura sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

"_Iya_, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sukonbu sama sekali…"

_Tap!_

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di atas atap rumah seseorang. Entah rumah siapa.

"Yo, Kagura, Shinpachi, kalian lama sekali…" sapa Gintoki seolah-olah mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan dan mereka datang terlambat.

"G-Gin-san, bagaimana caramu selamat?" tanya Shinpachi heran melihat Gintoki tampak biasa saja

"Oh, soal itu. Terima kasih pada Lupin…" jawab Gintoki santai sambil menunjuk ke arah Katsura.

"Bukan Lupin tapi Katsura…" balas Katsura dengan _stoic_ seperti biasa. Elizabeth pun juga tidak berekspresi. Lebih tepatnya tidak punya ekspresi.

"Ara, Hijikata-san, bukankah harusnya kau mati karena jatuh dari ketinggian sekitar 1000 kaki tanpa pengaman dan parasut?" Okita memandangi Hijikata yang sedang terlentang di atas atap, dengan napas terenggal-enggal, muka pucat pasi, dan tubuh gemetaran.

"Sialan, kau S-Sougo… B-berterima kasihlah pada K-Katsura, dia mengijinkanku menebeng padanya…" jawab Hijikata, masih sedikit shock.

"Wah, sayang sekali…"

"Sougo teme…"

"Ara, Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Shin-chan dan yang lainnya sedang apa di atas atap?"

"Ha?" semuanya pun menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati sesosok monster wanita (Otae) yang sedang terlihat bingung mendapati kenalannya sedang berada di atap rumahnya.

"Ane-ue! Yokatta, kita mendarat di tempat yang tepat!" Shinpachi pun menarik napas lega.

"Aneego! Ano kami ingin menawarimu sesuatu aru!" Kagura pun meloncat turun dari atas atap ke tempat Otae sedang terpukau (?) mendapati sekawanan manusia nyangkut di atas atapnya.

"Penawaran apa itu Kagura-chan?" tanya Otae bingung.

"Ane-ue, kami minta tolong untuk menjadi 'ibu' untuk mengikuti lomba Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho!" Shinpachi pun merangkak turun dari atap.

"Hee? Sayang sekali, maksud kami juga ingin mengajak Onee-san untuk 'sukarela' menjadi peran 'ibu' untuk lomba Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho…" kata Okita datar, ia sesekali menusuk tubuh Hijikata yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan saya-nya.

"Dengan Kondo-gorilla? Tidak terima kasih…" balas Otae tersenyum dingin.

"Maa, aneego! Kalau begitu kau bisa bantú kami kan? Pleaaaseee!" pinta Kagura sambil memasang pose sok unyu a la KBK 48(?).

"Ara, bagaimana ya?" pikir Otae.

"Ane-ue, kita kan saudara, masa kau tidak ingin membantu saudaramu sih!" kata Shinpachi mengompori.

"Itu benar wanita siluman! Kanda Gin datang untuk memboyong dinda untuk menjadi sosok ibu untuk lomba Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho tahun ini!" tambah Gintoki, masih dengan kalimat 'Kanda-Dinda'-nya.

"Ano, Gin-san, bisa berhenti menggunakan panggilan itu…" pinta Shinpachi, "Onegai…"

"Oh, ayolah Nanda Shinpachi memangnya kenapa hah?" tanya Gintoki. Ia pikir panggilan 'Kanda dan Dinda' itu kece, "Maa, Dinda Otae, bagaimana?"

"Ano, sumanne na minna... Sebenarnya aku sudah ditawari oleh Kyuu-chan…" kata Otae jujur.

"HAH! BUKANKAH DI CHAPTER 1 DARI FIC INI CERITANYA KYUUBEI MENOLAK AJAKAN TOJO!" trio Yorozuya pun langsung ribut.

"Maa, tapi begitu Tojo-san memintaku bergabung, Kyuu-chan langsung bersemangat mengikuti lomba itu…" lanjut Otae, "Gomen ne…"

"TIDAAAK, OTAE-SAAAAN!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan sendu dari komandan gori-Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, "Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk ikut lomba bersama kamii!"

"Maa, maaf Kondo-san, kau terlambat memberi tahukannya…" jawab Otae santai.

"ARRGHH! SIAL, KALAU BEGITU SIAPA YANG BISA KITA JADIKAN IBU!" Gintoki mulai frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sa-chan-san?" usul Shinpachi.

"TIDAK! Itu ide buruk bodoh!" Gintoki menjitak kepala Shinpachi.

"Tsukky?" usul Kagura.

"Nai,nai,nai… Aku bisa mati kalau dengannya!" Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Otose-san!" usul Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN BOKEEE!" kini Gintoki benar-benar ingin membunuh kedua bocah bawahannya.

"Atau…" trio Yorozuya itupun menoleh ke arah sang ketua Jouishishi. Menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"OI ZURA! KAU HARUS MAU MENJADI IBU UNTUK KONTES KELUARGA TERBAIK KABUKI-CHO KELOMPOK KAMI!" perintah Gintoki seenaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Katsura.

"NANDE!" teriak Katsura tidak terima.

"Karena kami sudah _desperate_ mencari wanita aru! Kau sudah mirip perempuan aru!" tambah Kagura sambil mengangguk-ngangguk optimis.

"Lagipula Katsura-san juga dekat dengan Yorozuya bukan?" lanjut Shinpachi.

"KARENA ITU… MOHON BANTUANNYA!" trio Yorozuya pun langsung bersujud di depan Katsura.

"M-maa… kalau nanti pembagian hadiahnya 50:50 baru aku mau…" Katsura memberi syarat.

"30:70!" tawar Gintoki.

"Ti-"

"DEAL!"

"…."

"Kondo-san bagaimana ini… Onee-san sudah di booking (?) Tim Yagyuu sedangkan Tim danna akan menggunakan (?) Katsura…" lapor Okita.

"Hmmm… sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan!" kata Kondo mantap sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

"Hhh… Apa rencana anda Kondo-san?" tanya Hijikata penasaran mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"KITA GANTI FORMASI KITA! SOUGO DAN TOSHI, POSISI KALIAN TETAP MENJADI ANAK SEDANGKAN AKU AKAN MENGISI POSISI IBU!" perintah Kondo dengan lantang.

"HAH! KONDO-SAN! KAU JADI IBU!" Hijikata langsung panik dan sadar.

"Itu ide yang absurd Kondo-san…" timpal Okita kalem.

"Lalu! Yang akan menjadi ayah adalah Unosuke-san!" lanjut Kondo.

"Yah, masalah Unosuke-san menjadi ayah sih tidak apa-apa. TAPI KONDO-SAN! KAU MENJADI IBU!" teriak Hijikata, "LALU KEMANA YAMAZAKI!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan Yamazaki sebagai peliharaan kita saja…" usul Okita.

"OOH! Ide yang bagus Sougo!" Kondo pun tertarik atas ide aneh Okita.

"APANYA YANG IDE BAGUS KONDO-SAAAN!"

"Maa, Zura, kau harus berdandan seperti perempuan lagi oke!"

"Tidak…"

"Oh, ayolah! Ah, tidak usah. Kau sendiri sudah mirip perempuan Zura…"

"Apa kau bilang…."

"Maa, Aneego, lalu siapa saja yang akan ikut lomba di tim Yagyuu?"

"Aku sebagai ayah, lalu Kyuu-chan sebagai ibu dan Tojo-san sebagai anak.."

"Uwaah! Hebat sekali Aneego! Kau menjadi ayah!"

"Iya, Kagura-chan…"

Shinpachi hanya bisa spechless mengengar rencana para pesaing dan tim-nya sendiri. Iya yakin, lomba ini akan menjadi sangat random dan absurd.

**TBC… bukan Tuberculosis**

* * *

**A/N: Gomen minna, awalnya saya bilang kalo chapter depan bakal langsung lombanya.. Dan chapter ini menjelaskan lanjutan setelah mereka jatuh dan cast-cast untuk lombanya.. -_-**

**Dan.. terima kasih banyak bagi anda-anda sekalian yang sudah review. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu... *bow*  
**

**Maaf ga ada punchline di chapter ini. ****Otak saya sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda dan oh… Ujian Direktorat menanti saya... orzz**

**Berdoa saja chapter depan bisa ngocol… Njya,see ya in the next chapter. Btw, review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

******Warning Possibly OOC, OOT, typo, lekong a.k.a banci, jayus –coret-Tambunan-coret-**

* * *

**Chapter III Beware of Lekong!**

"TOSHII-KUUN~! SOUGO-CHAAN~!"

Sesosok 'wanita' berbadan kekar berbalut gaun krem era Georgian dan wig abu-abu –dengan berbagai buah dan sayuran sebagai penghias wig- yang menjuntai setinggi eternit berjalan melalui lorong _headquarter _Shinsengumi. Beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang melihatnya _spechless _sekaligus ngeri melihat penampakan 'wanita' tadi. Yang lebih horror lagi, suara 'wanita' tadi sangat manleh. Siapapun juga tahu kalau 'wanita' tadi adalah waria. Yang keberadaannya sekarang lebih sering disebut manusia KW atau bahasa om-om tukang salon 'lekong'. Ya, mari kita ganti kata waria dan banci dengan lekong.

"Om, om… Itu wig-nya nanti nyangkut lho."

"Kyokuchou, hati-hati kesandung…"

"Kyokuchou, itu wortelnya nyolong dimana?"

"Kyokuchou, itu buahnya boleh saya ambil ga?"

Berikutlah komentar yang diajukan (?) atau lebih tepatnya dilontarkan oleh para anggota Shinsengumi yang melihat wanita jadi-jadian a.k.a lekong barusan. Dari panggilan yang mereka lontarkan, yaitu 'kyokuchou'. Pasti anda-anda sekalian sangat tahu sekali siapakah lekong barusan.

Siapa? Saigo? Bukan, mungkin _Mademoiselle _Saigo memang lekong yang manleh tapi tidak mungkin Saigou nongol di _headquarter_ Shinsengumi.

"KONDO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAAAAANNN!"

Yap sudah jelas bukan.

Hijikata Toshiro, jomblo, umur 20 tahun keatas, kaget setengah mampus melihat atasannya bercosplay ria menggunakan gaun era Georgian -lengkap dengan riasnya yang benar-benar _absurd_ bin ajaib dan mengedipkan mata seperti seorang lekong sejati. Mungkin beliau akan menang dalam kontes Miss Lekong Kabuki-cho tahun ini. (?)

"Maa, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjadi 'Ibu' Toshi?" jawab Kondo sambil merubah suaranya menjadi seperti perempuan –yang berakhir seperti suara tikus sakaratul maut gegara kejepit pintu-. Sesekali ia berkedip-kedip seakan-akan sedang kelilipan sepatu (?).

"TAPI TIDAK BEGINI JUGA KONDO-SAN! KENAPA ANDA MENGGUNAKAN GAUN ERA GEORGIAN! KENAPA TIDAK GAUN ERA VICTORIA SAJA!"

Ano, Hijikata-kun. Anda menolak atau mendukung nih?

"Oh, ide bagus Toshi!" Kondo pun mengacungkan jempolnya. Seketika itu pula banyak _effect_ bling-bling yang muncul di sekitarnya.

"Kyokuchou, maaf menunggu lama…" Harada Unosuke, anggota Shinsengumi yang terkenal karena kepala kinclongnya yang telah mengalihkan dunia (?) pun keluar dari ruangannya mengenakan setelan _tail coat_ dan tangan kanannya memegang tongkat kayu.

"Uwooh, Unosuke-san terlihat sangat macho dengan setelan itu!" komentar Kondo kagum. Walaupun bagi author kalimat itu terasa rancu dan mengandung unsur maho, karena seorang om-om memuji teman sesama jenisnya 'macho' itu terlihat sangat maho. Ya, macho dan maho itu ga beda jauh.

"Kyokuchou terlalu memuji…" balas Unosuke tersipu.

Lihat, betapa maho dan romantisnya mereka.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… Di mana Okita-san?" tanya Unosuke.

"Ah, Sougo? Shirane…" Hijikata pun memutar bola matanya dan mengeluarkan rokoknya.

"Di siniiiii…" suara datar khas pemilik marga Okita itupun terdengar dari ujung lorong. Bocah shota itu pun nampak berjalan dari ujung lorong. Dengan mengenakan. Sebuah… Gaun.

"DAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUQQQ! SOUGOOOO KAU NGAPAIN TEMEEE!" Hijikata pun kembali mencak-mencak melihat keabsurdan tim-nya.

"Aku mengenakan gaun, Hijikata-san. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin bertukar tempat denganku dan kau yang mengenakan gaun, Hijikata-san?" tawar Okita.

"_LIKE HELL I WILL!_"

"Hee, sayang sekali. Maa, Kondo-san, anda tahu kan kalau Hijikata-san mempunyai banyak fans. Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku bertukar posisi dengan Hijikata-san untuk menjadi anak perempuan –dengan kata lain menggunakan gaun- lalu fotonya kita jual ke fans. Aku yakin kita pasti akan mendapatkan banyak uang…" hasut Okita pada Kondo dan Unosuke yang sedang memikirkan perkataan Sougo tadi.

"!"

-0o0-

Tadi kita sudah melihat persiapan tim kepolisian Shinsengumi. Bagaimana dengan persiapan tim Yorozuya.

"KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG MENJADI IBU, BANGS*T!" Gintoki mengamuk tidak terima karena ia terpaksa didandani menjadi Paako lagi. Dan sekarang, ia pun harus menggunakan oppai palsu.

"Kita harus mencoba melakukan inovasi yang menarik aru!" sahut Kagura.

"TAPI YANG MUKANYA KAYAK PEREMPUAN KAN ZURA! KENAPA HARUS AKU HAH!" kini Gintoki hendak menelan sebuah tang bulat-bulat. Membakar dirinya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa jika dilanjutkan, mungkin Gin-san akan beralih profesi menjadi pemain debus atau malah pemain kuda lumping.

"Gin-san. Sudah terima saja nasib-mu. Lagian jika Katsura-san yang menjadi 'Ayah' mungkin keluarga kita akan menjadi lebih waras dan tentram." Jawab Shinpachi.

"TENTRAM KAKEKMU SALTO! ZURA ITU LEBIH TIDAK WARAS DARI PADA AKU TAHU!" Gintoki kembali protes. Shinpachi sendiri malah memikirkan perkataan Gintoki barusan tentang kakeknya salto. _'Sejak kapan kakekku bisa salto ya? Apakah dulu kakek adalah seorang atlet?" _

"Tapi muka Zura lebih kalem aru! Dan lagipula Gin-chan ketika berubah menjadi Paako itu lebih keibuan dan _tsundere _aru!" lanjut Kagura. Muka Gintoki menjadi horror ketika Kagura menyebutnya _tsundere_.

"Sudahlah Gintoki. Memangnya kenapa jika sekali-kali kita bertukar peran?" timpal Katsura.

"Zuraaaa, kumohon! Kau saja yang menjadi ibu…" pinta Gintoki _hopeless. _Mencoba memasang _puppy face_ tapi apa daya yang ada mukanya seperti hendak 'pup'.

"Gimana yaaaa… hmmmm?" Zura pun mulai ketularan alay. Lebih-lebih dia memasang muka sok unyu kayak Afika yang lagi ngomong 'Haa? Jaarruukk dan membuat Gintoki sangat ingin menonjok mukanya.

"Pengen banget, atau pengen ajjaah?" Kagura pun ikut-ikutan. Penekanan huruf 'h' pada kalimat 'aja' memberikan efek samping berupa bau mulut yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Demi Thor yang kesamber petirnya sendiri, aku tidak ingin jati diriku hilang sebagai pria!" kata Gintoki naas.

"Demi Medusa yang kepatok ularnya sendiri, aku sendiri juga pria Gintoki!" sahut Katsura.

"Demi Neptunus yang kelelep di laut, Gin-chan, sekali-kali kau harus mencoba jadi wanita aru!" Kagura pun memanas-manasi.

"Demi celana dalam Superman yang ga pernah dicuci, bisakah kalian diam!" tiba-tiba Shinpachi pun jebe-jebe dan suasana pun langsung krik.

.

.

.

_Awkward _abis.

-0o0-

"WAKAAA! AYO PAKAI INIIIII!" Tojo dengan sontoloyo-nya tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kimono perwarna pink kepada Kyuubei.

"IYA DA!" pekik Kyuubei sambil bersiap menembakkan bazooka-nya.

"Maa, Kyuu-chan. Kalau kau menjadi ibu kau harus berpakaian seperti perempuan, darou?" bujuk Tae.

"Tapi, Tae-chan… Ini memalukan."

"Mou, tapi tidak apa 'kan selama aku jadi ayahnya." kata Tae sambil memasang kumis palsu a la Hitler nyungsep ke selokan.

"Ano, Otae-san. Itu kumis atau sikat jamban ya?"

Kemudian Tojo terkapar dengan darah berceceran.

"Demo sa, masa' anak kita cuma Tojo-san saja..." pikir Otae. Ia sedang berpikir, Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi saja mengikuti program KB, alias 2 anak lebih baik. Masa kelompoknya sendiri hanya mempunyai satu anak.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa kita angkat sebagai anak?" tanya Kyuubei, "Ah, bagaimana kalau Jugem!" usulnya.

"Maa, ide bagus Kyuu-chan~!" seru Otae girang sambil bertepuk tangan atas ide -absurd- Kyuubei. Secara logis, tidak mungkin seorang manusia bisa menghasilkan keturunan seorang monyet. Apalagi monyet itu kerjaannya melempar tinja. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, mereka sendiri lah yang memberikan nama monyet itu 'Jugem-Jugem Unko Nage Ki Ototoi no Shin-chan no Pantsu Shinpachi no Jinsei Balmung Fezaloin Isaac Scheinder San bun no Ichi no Junjyou na Kanjyou-

.

.

.

_Sebentar author cuma apal namanya sampe segitu. Author mau copas dulu._

.

.

.

'Jugem Unko Nage Ki Ototoi no Shin-chan no Pantsu Shinpachi no Jinsei Balmunk Fezarion Aizak Shunaider San Bun no Ichi Junjyou na Kanjyou no Nokotta San Bun no Ni wa Sakamuke ga Kininaru Kanjyou Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiruyou de Shinranai no wo Boku wa Shitteiru Rusu Surume Medaka Kazuno Kokoedame Medaka….Kono Medaka wa saki no to wa Chigau Yatsu Dakara Ikeno Medaka no Hou Dakara Raa-yuu yuuteimiouki Mukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Bichiguso Maru_'_

Itulah nama yang mereka berikan kepada monyet kecil yang suka kecepirit ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sudah seperti orang tua bagi monyet itu bukan. Baiklah, tidak usah di permasalahkan masalah genus orang tua dan anak ini. Dan dengan begitu besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, alias hari perlombaan Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho. Dan dengan begini maka cast-cast dari pihak keluarga Yorozuya, Shinsengumi dan Yagyuu pun sudah beres.

.

.

.

_ANTIKLIMAKS_

_**Entah bersambung atau tidak...**  
_

* * *

**A/N :**

**Yosh chapter kali ini langsung ane ketik begitu ujian direktorat janaham itu kelar.. -_- **

**Keluar ruang ujian langsung balik ke kelas nyalain laptop. Hasyalalalala, senangnya dalam hati~ tapi ternyata baru bisa di upload sekarang asdfghjkl**

**DAN LAGI-LAGI SAYA GA JADI LANGSUNG BIKIN KE LOMBANYA HASYALALALALALALALA HONTOU NI SUIMAASEEEEENN! TT_TT**

**Sekedar info, untuk bagian gaun era Georgian itu… Anda harus tau make up era Gerogian buat perempuan itu absurd sangat! Silahkan GGRKS atau cari di Youtube dengan keyword 'Horrible History Georgian Make Up' Itu video lagu dari HH sih. Tapi menjelaskan tentang betapa absurdnya make up Georgian dulu. **

**Akhir kata, maaf sekali kepada para readers yang membaca fic ini karena sepertinya semakin ke sini fic ini semakin garing. Moushiwake arimasen.. m(_ _)m**

**Dan juga terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia review dan juga nge-fav fic sontoloyo ini.**

**Nuwun review-ne…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Suimasen. Author numpang kepo sebentar ya. Ano, di FFn ga bisa bikin tanda seru berdamai dengan tanda tanya ya? Maksudnya bersampingan gitu. Beberapa kali saya nyoba bikin kalimat dengan tanda ! dan ? berdampingan ga bisa terus. Pasti yang nongol salah satu tanda doang. Nih, coba ya.. !**

**bisa ga? Kalo cuma salah satu tanda yang keliatan berarti emang ga bisa.. Oke tancap ke disclaimer dan warning!**

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Warning : Possibly OOC, OOT, garing, gajelas  
**

* * *

**Chapter IV : Chapter? What Chapter?**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Tak ada satupun goresan kapas putih dalam canvas biru yang membentang luas. Balai kota Kabuki -yang entah ada di mana, tapi demi berjalannya cerita ini anggap saya ada- tampak penuh sesak oleh kerumunan orang. Apalagi jika dilihat dari atas dengan menaiki helikopter -atau bagi anda para penggemar sinetron laga, yaitu dengan menaiki elang- maka di depan balai kota Kabuki tampak seperti lautan cendol. Ya, sekali lagi, lautan cendol.

Ada apa gerangan? Nonbar Piala Eropa? Ah, tidak.. Piala Eropa sudah berakhir tadi malam. Antrean pembagian sembako gratis? Tidak. Audisi Kabuki-Cho Idol? Apalagi itu. Atau, malah khitanan massal?

Oke, hiraukan yang terakhir. Yang terakhir mungkin memang random, tapi bisa saja beneran ada khitanan massal! Terlepas dari fakta bahwa dalam sejarah Gintama sepertinya belum pernah ada cacatan tentang salah satu chara pria di Gintama yang pernah sunatan. Dan karena itulah tiba-tiba datang seorang dukun sunat ke Kabuki Cho untuk menyunat semua laki-laki di sana! Biarpun udah alot, tetep sikat! Yang penting sunat! AHAHAHAHA! /author henshin menjadi dukun sunat

ehem.. maaf para reader yang budiman, sebelum narasi author berubah menjadi tentang acara sunatan, alangkah baiknya kita kembali ke jalan yang benar.

garing? memang..

Ya, hari ini adalahnya hari yang cukup dinanti oleh para penduduk Kabuki-cho! Karena, hari inilah diselenggarakannya lomba terbombastis, dengan hadiah yahud, dan disertai dengan acara dangdutan! (?) Yaitu lomba "Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho"! Mari kita beri sambitan...err, sambutan yang meriaaah!

_Ayo para reader tepuk tangan biar meriah! Tapi author ga akan tanggung jawab kalo anda dikira gila karena tepuk tangan sendiri tanpa alasan jelas. _

-o0o-

**_"Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsaa no teikyou de okurishimasu..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Wc Donald_**

**_Sono Music _****_Entertainment_**

**_Bantai Enam-koh_**

**_Jasa Marga_**

**_Minyak Pijat Sunco_**

**_._**

**_._**

-o0o-

Berikutlah sponsor-sponsor yang turut mendukung lomba keluarga sakinah, mawadah, warohmah di Kabuki-cho ini. _Sore dewa minna-sama_. Marilah kita dengarkan dahulu acara sambutan oleh Pak RT setempat, yaitu Bapak _Mademoiselle _Saigo. Kenapa namanya sudah Bapak kemudian ditambah _Mademoiselle. _Karena okama panutan kita semua (?) ini galau dengan gendernya. Dibilang cowo dia dandan kayak cewe, dibilang cewe dia keker, macho, brengosan. Dan yang jelas, dia punya -maaf author frontal, maaf bagi para kaum adam yang merasa saya nyeleneh- titit. Ya titit. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya masih laki-laki meskipun ia mengaku adalah seorang 'oka-chan'.

_'Andaikan aku hermaprodhit..._' batin Saigo.

Belum lagi anak semata wayangnya, Teruhiko-kun memintanya untuk sekali saja menjadi pria. Namun karena sudah keburu cinta dengan profesi-nya sebagai okama, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengubah namanya menjadi Bapak _Mademoiselle _Saigo. Walaupun malah terdengar seperti bapaknya sendiri ketimbang dirinya.

_'Kepada Bapak RT Mademoiselle Saigo, diperkenankan naik ke atas panggung..'_

Tanpa banyak cingcong, sang bapak RT pun menaiki tangga kecil menuju panggung yang tersedia di Balai Kota Kabuki itu. Berdiri di atas podium. Beliau berdeham beberapa saat sebelum memulai sambutannya.

"Kepada, para deva Kabuki-cho yang saya hormati," beliau mengawali pembukaannya dengan berwibawa. Layaknya Bapak SBY dan Obama saat sedang berpidato. Ia mengerling kepada duo sepuh Otose dan Jirochou -yang entah bagaimana ceritanya kembali ke Kabuki-cho-. Yang dilirik dengan santainya menyesap cerutu mereka.

"-dan para rakyat Kabuki-cho yang saya muliakan," menatap warga-warga Kabuki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Selamat siang, pertama-tama mari kita panjatkan puji syukur ke hadirat _kami-sama_ karena atas rahmat-Nya lah kita bisa berkumpul dalam acara Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho ini." lanjutnya. Memperhatikan seluruh ekspresi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ada yang ngeri, ada yang biasa saja, ada yang fokus dan serius, ada yang bosan dan mengantuk (heck padahal belom 1 jam) dan bahkan ada yang beler.

"Saya merasa sangat terhormat dapat mewakili diva Kabuki-cho dalam acara ini. Selaku ketua RT merangkap ketua Dharmaokama (?) Kabuki-cho, saya sangat menyetujui acara ini diselenggarakan! Oleh karenanya, tanpa banyak bicara mari kita mulai acara lomba KELUARGA TERBAIK KABUKI-CHOOO!" serunya menggelegar. Bersamaan dengan itu, gong-pun dibunyikan. Para warga memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah -meskipun muka mereka tampak datar semua-. "SALAM OKAMA!" tambahnya. Membuat para hadirin _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Turun dari podium beliau pun duduk di samping Otose.

-o0o-

Shinpachi komat-kamit baca mantra tak jelas. Ia gugup melihat para perserta yang tampak telah berkumpul di belakang stage. Mereka semua kelompok normal. Keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Tidak seperti keluarga-nya yang absurd ini. Shinpachi merasa menyesal telah memberitahukan Gin-san dan Kagura perihal lomba ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa mundur begitu saja. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam komplit dengan kecap dan sambalnya (?).

"Oi, megane! Kemari!"

Suara Gintoki membuyarkan lamunannya. Melongok ke arah sumber suara, Shinpachi mendapati Gintoki tampak menggunakan yukata dan haori hitam dan dipadukan dengan hakama putih.

"Are, Gin-san? Tidak jadi menjadi ibu?" tanyanya setengah meledek. Gintoki hanya menggerutu kesal dan memberikan death glare dengan mata ikan matinya itu.

"GIN-CHAAAN, SHINPACHIII~!"

Kagura pun berlari mendekati mereka. Ia tampak memegang 3 dango ditangan tangannya. Zura, err- Katsura, Eli dan Sadaharu tampak mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hee, apa Katsura-san dan Gin-san akhirnya memakai rencana awal?" tanya Shinpachi yang memperhatikan penampilan Katsura.

"Aa.." jawab Katsura sekenanya. Ia tampak menggunakan kimono biru-nya -kimono yang ia kenakan saat berkerja di okama bar milik _mademoiselle _Saigo-.

"Oi, Zura. Ikhlas saja! Aku belum tentu mau menerima siapapun untuk menjadi istriku!" kata Gintoki sambil merangkul Katsura, yang aslinya adalah rencana Gintoki untuk mencekik Zura, "Kecuali Ketsuno Ana tentunya!"

"Siapa pula yang mau menjadi istrimu keriting permanen." ledek Katsura. Sedikit susah bernapas karena Gintoki merangkulnya terlalu kecang, "Lagipula aku lelaki bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh Zura."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

Kedua sahabat idiot itu saling adu death glare. Shinpachi dan Kagura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan duo om-om MKKB itu.

"Aa, danna. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga."

Suara bocah yang terasa familiar itu menghentikan adu death glare mereka. Duo idiot itu pun tampak diam sejenak memperhatikan bocah yang mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

"Dare?"

Duh! Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak bisa mengenalinya. Okita, bocah itu, sekarang tampak mengenakan gaun dan wig. Sepertinya rencana untuk memaksa Hijikata bertukar peran dengannya itu mustahil. Biarpun begitu. Dia ini lelaki. Ia harus menjaga harga dirinya sebagai pria. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Katsura. Ya, dia tau 'wanita' di samping sang danna adalah Katsura, sang Joui rebel. Namun dia tidak mau mengambil resiko menghancurkan gedung ini sekarang. Karena ia sedang tidak membawa katana, bazooka dan peralatan kepolisian lainnya.

"Aku Sou-"

"KOOO!" tiba-tiba suara om-om menggelegar menginterupsi perkenalan sang bocah. Tampaklah seorang wanita berbadan kekar berbalut gaun satin berwarna merah tua berlari mendekati Okita.

"Ha?" sang bocah dan duo idiot itu ber'ha' ria dalam harmoni.

"Dia Shoko!" jawab sang madame sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sang bocah. Sedangkan sang bocah menatab sang madame seakan tidak terima. "Namaku Sougo, Kondo-san..." protesnya datar.

Shinpachi dan Kagura menatap kearah mereka.

"K-K-K-KONDO-SAN!" teriak Shinpachi panik. "OKITA-SAN!"

"AAAH! GORILLA KA! aa.. Sadis sialan rupanya.." Kagura mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mencibir.

"China sialan.."

"Aku bukan Kondo, aku Harada Isamu*!" jawab sang madame dengan mantab. Suara macho-nya membuat Shinpachi ngeri melihat penampakan wanita bersuara pria itu. Ya, sudah ketahuan jelas dia itu adalah Kondo Isao. Namun demi lancarnya skenario mereka, ia harus melaksanakannya dengan benar.

Gintoki memasukan jari kelingkingnya ke dalam hidungnya. Gampangnya ngupil. Memandang malas kepada nyonya Harada di depannya itu.

"Aa, salam kenal. Aku Sakata Gintoki. Ini istriku.." ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Katsura yang masih memasang muka stoik seperti biasanya.

"Aku, Katsura Kotaro..."

.

.

.

_Maklum otak mereka masih pentium 2. Loadingnya lama.. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shinpachi dan Kondo berteriak bersamaan. Shinpachi berteriak karena Katsura secara jujur memberitahukan siapa dirinya. Sedangkan Kondo berteriak karena sepertinya ia seperti mengerti akan suatu hal.

'KATSURA-SAAAN! KENAPA KAU MEMBEBERKAN IDENTITASMU!' batin Shinpachi.

"Ano, Katsura-san!" Kondo langsung menatap Katsura dengan tatapan serius. Gintoki hanya bisa merutuki temannya yang bodoh. Kagura masa bodoh. Sadaharu menguap. Eli tetap kalem. Sougo juga sama kalemnya dengan Eli. "Bukankah kau sudah menikah dengan Sakata-san? Harusnya namamu menjadi Sakata Kotaro benar!" lanjut Kondo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Shinpachi menepuk jidatnya. Aduh, mereka sama idiotnya. LAGIPULA MANA ADA PEREMPUAN NAMANYA KOTARO!

"Aa, kau dengar itu Zura? Kau istriku dan namamu itu sudah seharusnya menjadi Sakata!" timpal Gintoki.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Sakata, idiot..."

"Tapi kau lebih idiot, Katsura.."

"Ah, Gintoki, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar!"

"Lupakan Zura.."

"..."

_'Kepada para kontestan silahkan memasuki panggung sesuai nomor urut yang sudah diberikan...'_

_anouncement _pun terdengar dari intercom.

"Ah, Mama!"

2 sosok pria jangkung berlari ke arah kelompok Gintoki dkk berada. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mata mereka terasa perih. Sangat silau. Ah, apa itu? Bidadari dari surga? Sinar dari surga?

Bukan. Itu adalah pantulan sinar dari kepala kinclong kepala keluarga Harada.

"Kita dapat nomor undian ke 5. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap." Unosuke-san mengibas-ngibaskan nomor undiannya.

"Kita harus bergegas Mama..." tambah pria raven di samping sang ayah, yakni Hijikata.

"Sore dewa, shitsurei shimasu.." kata Kondo sopan sebelum ia menarik Sougo yang tampak sedang bergulat dari tadi dengan Kagura namun tidak dapat sorotan author karena semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang sama sehingga author bingung harus nulis begimana... =_="

"Keluarga mereka walaupun absurd tapi mereka cukup akur ya.." komentar Shinpachi yang kini tampak melihat Gintoki dan Katsura kembali berdebat tentang hal tidak penting.

_FWIP!_

Elizabeth mengeluarkan sebuah papan. 'Kita nomor urut 8, mari bersiap.'

"Ha? Apa, nomor 8?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada malas.

"Ini pasti salah Shinpachi aru!" timpal Kagura. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk.. "Hmm, hmmph!"

"KOK SALAH GUE?"

.

.

.

"Aa... maaf OOC."

**Bersambung ga yaaa~?**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Sumanai ne minna-sama.. Lama ga update dan chapter apaan nih? =='' MANA PUNCHLINE-NYA? KOK GARING? ORZ **

**Jika anda sekalian mulai tidak berkenan dengan fanfic ini silahkan berhenti membacanya orz. Sangat dianjurkan.. ==" makasih yang udah fav, udah review, dsb deh.**

**Njya, mata naa..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen minna-sama, lama update.. ^^"a saya sudah kelas 9 jadi mohon maklum, sibuk.. けど、本当にすいませんでした！**

**Yang ga ngerti itu bacanya apa silahkan lihat google translate.. kalo yang baca dari hape dan ga ngerti itu bacanya apa, ya DL /digamparharisen**

**じゃ、どうぞよろしくお願いします**

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Warning : Possibly OOC, OOT, garing, gajelas, sensor everywhere, dan lombanya masih belom dimulai /authordikepretreader**

* * *

**Chapter V :: Seriously Random!?**

Bicara tentang Yamazaki, adakah yang masih ingat akan keberadaan dia sebelumnya?

.

.

.

Tidak? Kasian sekali dia. Ia hanya muncul di chapter 1 dan hanya mendapatkan sedikit _role_. Kalau begitu, mari kita munculkan sang _Shinsengumi no Spy_, Yamazaki Sagaru!

"Oi, Zaki! Ayo cepat ke sini!" perintah Hijikata sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Dapat dilihat dari _gesture_-nya, bahwa sang _Oni Fukuchou _tampak lelah menunggu sang bawahan.

"Zaki, guk guk guk, kemari, guk guk guk!" dan sang _kyokucchou_ malah dengan sedengnya memanggil bawahannya sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak.

Ah, benar. Apa anda semua ingat apa ide Okita sebelumnya?

_"Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan Yamazaki sebagai peliharaan kita saja…"_

Sepertinya ide Okita benar-benar direalisasikan oleh kelompok polisi sableng ini.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS JADI ANJING!?" raung Yamazaki. Niatnya sih mau ngamuk, tapi karena pangkat dia paling rendah sendiri. Maka dia pun menahan dirinya, "Apakah tidak ada role lainnya?"

"Sayang sekali tidak Yamazaki, karena keluarga kami pakai KB, 2 anak lebih baik.." jawab Okita, tetap _flat_ seperti biasanya. Hijikata mendelik.

"Sougo, bisakah kau berhenti mempromosikan slogan itu dengan nada dan muka datar seperti itu!?" cibir sang Fukuchou.

"Mukaku tidak datar Hijikata-san, aku bukan hantu muka rata. Lihat, hidungku mancung.."

"BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD TEME!"

"_Fukuchou, Kyokuchou_, Okita, Yamazaki, ayo bersiap-siap. Sehabis ini adalah giliran kita!" seru sang pemilik kepala botak paling kece, badai, topan, gempa bumi, longsor, tsunami, dan seheboh _disaster_ lainnya se-Kabuki-cho (?), yang konon katanya, kepala legendarisnya itu pernah menyelamatkan markas Shinsengumi dari kegelapan saat PLN setempat memutus aliran listrik mereka dengan refleksi sinar bulan yang terpancar dari kepalanya. Dialah Harada Unosuke! Hebat sekali bukan?

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan ber-'a' berjamaah. Kecuali, seseorang.

"DANNA-SAMAAAAAA~~!" dengan hebohnya Kondo pun berlari ke arah sang 'kepala keluarga'. Lebih tepatnya, bagai lekong lari dikejar trantib, secepat apa, tanyalah pada Satpol PP setempat. Tak lupa Hijikata yang berpura-pura tidak kenal sambil bersiul-siul -namun gagal, jadi cuma monyong-monyong saja-, dan Okita yang menunggangi Yamazaki, mengekor di belakang Kondo.

Sang Harada facepalm, mati kutu, malu setengah mampus.

"Kondo-san, bisakah anda bersikap sewajarnya saja.." pinta Hijikata senewen_. _Bagaimana tidak, kini semua orang menatab ke arah mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka! Oke, itu plesetan slogan Miss Indonesia-pun sampai author bawa-bawa segala.

"Apa maksudmu Toshi? Aku sudah bersikap wajar lho!" bela Kondo. Unosuke headwall, Okita menguap, Yamazaki _sweatdrop_, Hijikata tepok jidat. Dia lupa, atasannya itu idiot.

"Ah!", tiba-tiba Kondo teringat sesuatu, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan biasa adalah aku harus telanjang-"

"BUKAAAAAAANN!"

_DHUAAAAAAARRR!_

Sang _Oni no Fukuchou _ngamuk, atasannya ditembak dengan bazooka. Kondo modar.

**::Das Ende::**

**~THE END~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, bercanda, itu hanya akhir riwayat Kondo-san untuk sementara waktu ini. Karena kita baru melihat tim Shinsengumi, bagaimana kalau kita melihat keadaan tim yang lainnya. Bagaimana dengan tim Yorozuya?

"Oi, Zura..."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Zurako!"

Gintoki melotot.

"Begitu seriusnya kah kau dalam mengikuti lomba ini Zura?"

Katsura mendelik.

"Oke, Zurako-"

"Bukan Zurako, tapi Katsura!"

"MATI AJA LO!"

Gintoki pun menghajar sang ketua Joui sampai pingsan. Rasanya puas sekali dapat menghajar temannya yang satu ini. _'Aku akan sering-sering menghajar Zura kalau begitu!'_

"O-oi, Gin-san, kalau Katsura-san tidak bangun sampai giliran kita dipanggil bagaimana?" Shinpachi _sweatdrop. _Para kontestan di sekeliling mereka, menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Mama, mama itu yang namanya KDRT ya?" komentar seorang bocah unyu di dekat mereka. Ibunya hanya mesem. Shinpachi sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya bocah seumuran 5 tahun bisa mengerti kata 'KDRT' siapa yang ngajarin coba? Apa dia kebanyakan nonton berita di I*****r yang kebanyakan isinya kalo ga perampokan pasti KDRT. Sudah lah, itu anak orang ini, bukan anak dia. Yang jelas kalau Shinpachi punya anak, dia bertekad akan menjauhkan anaknya dari channel tersebut.

Ah, tunggu, memangnya ada yang mau menikah dengan damegane seperti dia? Tidak? Kasihan sekali.

"Gin-chan, bagaimana kalau sampai Zura anemia-"

"Amnesia, Kagura-chan."

"Insomnia aru?"

"..." Shinpachi ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

Menatap teman masa kecilnya dengan jengkel, Gintoki pun menjawab, "Idiot ini tidak mungkin amnesia hanya karena kuhajar sampai pingsan." Gintoki menghela napas. Kenapa, oh, kenapa wahai _Kamisama,_ apa salahnya sampai teman-temannya saat masih berperang dulu sekarang menjadi idiot? Seperti Zura, sang '_Super Idiotic Joui Patriot_', lalu Bakamoto, si '_Ultra Idiot Space Traders_' dan satu lagi, Takasugi, mega idiot yang memilih untuk menjadi penjahat dan menghancurkan negeri ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, salah satu -dan kadang dua-duanya- itu sering muncul di kehidupan sehari-harinya. _Kamisama_ maafkan dosa si keriting permanen ini..

"Katsura-san hebat sekali ya, bisa pingsan dengan mata melotot seperti itu.." komentar Shinpachi swt.

"Jadi, gue harus koprol sambil teriak '_WOW_' gitu!?" sahut Kagura.

"KAGURA-CHAN, SELAMA INI KAU BERGAUL SAMA SIAPA SIH!?"

"Kepo, ih!"

"KATANA MANA KATANA!? SINI GUE TEBAS NIH BOCAH CHINA SONGONG SATU INI!"

"O."

'ASDFGHJKL!?'

_Ehem!_

Demi menjaga kewibawaan Shinpachi yang mulai OOC lagi, dan adegan selanjutnya yang tidak sesuai dengan rating (?) fanfic ini. Alangkah baiknya jika kita berpindah ke kelompok lain.

-o0o-

"Kyuu-chaaan~ Tojo-saaan~ _kochi kochi_~" panggil Otae girang. Kumis palsu-nya pun melambai diterpa angin dari kipas angin setempat (?). Tak lupa dia memakai wig palsu bermodel _'mage' _a la Shogun-sama.

"OOH! Waka, itu dia Otae-dono!" seru Tojo antusias. Sementara Kyuubei menunduk menahan malu. Ya, dia dipaksa menggunakan kimono dan berdandan layaknya perempuan biasa. Namun, di sisi lain, Tojo nampak seperti om-om MMKB penghuni Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang kabur karena menggunakan seragam anak TK di Jepang dan tidak sadar umur. Inilah yang membuat Kyuubei makin merasa malu. '_Kamisama, cabut nyawaku sekarang juga. Atau buat Tojo yang mati saja sekarang..' _batin Kyuubei merana.

Otae mengerutkan keningnya, lama sekali sih mereka sampai ke sini. Sementara itu,

"Are, Gin-san, bukankah itu ane-ue?" Shinpachi menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki jadian berkumis hitler dari kejauhan.

"Ah, benar.. Itu kakakmu, si wanita berdada rata!" Gintoki menanggapi.

"Shinpachi, Gin-chan, Zura, ayo kita ke sana aru!" ajak Kagura sambil menggaet lengan Katsura dan Gintoki.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura _leader_..."

"Berisik Zura!"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura, Gintoki!"

Gintoki angkat tangan.

"Ane-uee!" Shinpachi pun berlari ke arah Otae, namun..

_"Sekian lamaaaa, aku menungguuuuu~ Menunggu, kedatangaaaanmuuu~ Datanglaaaaah~ Kedatanganmuuu kutungguu~" _Otae pun bernyanyi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Tojo dan Kyuubei yang berjalan selambat Putri Solo yang kurang makan (?), alias, lama pol.

"...A-ane ue?" Shinpachi _sweatdrop._

Gintoki dan Kagura berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa -atau mereka akan dibunuh Otae.

Katsura berkedip. Elizabeth tetap _stoic. _Sadaharu ingin buang _pup _(?)._  
_

Peserta lainnya cengo.

"AKU JUGA MENUNGGUMU OTAE-SAAAAANN~!" tiba-tiba Kondo pun datang melayang entah dari mana.

_DUAGH!_

Kondo ditinju Otae, telak di muka. K.O

"KONDO-SAAAAANN!" Hijikata pun berteriak horror.

"Otae-dono, tak kusangka kau juga penggemar Ridh* R*ma!" Katsura pun mendekati Otae dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ara, Katsura-san. Ternyata kau suka dangdut juga?" Otae tercengang.

"Tentu saja, apalagi lagu dari Rh*ma Ira*a, ataupun El*it Suka*s*h!"

"Tak kusangka selera kita sama Katsura-san!"

"Apa ini, ane-ue berubah dari fans B'* menjadi fans dangdut!?"

"Seleranya kampungan iyyuh.. Dasar rakjel."

"Kagura-chan, mou yamete kunnai!?"

"Tentu saja lagu K*es P*us, itu nomor satu!"

"GIN-SAN MADE!?"

"KONDO-SAAAAAAN!"

"PANGGIL SANNAN-SAN!"

"WOY, SALAH ANIME WOY! LAGIAN DI GINTAMA GA ADA YAMANAMI KEISUKE FUKUCHOU!?"

"YAUDAH, YAMAZAKI, LO SADARIN KONDO-SAN!?"

"HE!?"

"Dia tak berguna Hijikata-san, dia bukan seperti Yamazaki di anime Hak**ki!"

"KASIH CPR!"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita karaoke-an ke In*l V*sta, Otae dono?"

"Oi, oi, masa' Gin-san tidak diajak!"

"Sape lo? JB-JB?"

"KAGURA-CHAN, KAU LEBIH JB-JB TAHU!"

"INI SIAPA AJA YANG NGOMONG WOY!?"

"MENEKETEHE!"

"ANJIR ITU CATCHPHRASE DARI TAHUN KAPAN!? JAMAN EX*RAVA*AN*A!"

"Waka kita ga kebagian ngomong.."

"Hmm.."

_CPROT!_

"SIAPA YANG LEMPAR TINJA KE ARAH GUE!?"

"Ha? Ada mobil sedot tinja?"

"JAUH WOY!"

**Bersambung...**

"WOY, GUE BELOM DAPET JATAH IKUTAN TERIAK-TERIAK!"

"BACOT LO!"

"NGACA WOY!"

"KACA MANA KACA?"

"TUKANG KACA!"

"KAGA NANYA!"

.

.

.

_Ehem! Karena author kena writer block tiba-tiba, mari kita sudahi sampai di sini. Njya, sampai jumpa chapter depan.. Itu pun kalau saya update. Saraba~_

**Ciyus bersambung eaa..**

* * *

**A/N : **

**本当に申し訳ございません!**

**Udah itu aja.. /dikepret**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan beribu-ribu maaf dan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic ini. Karena fic ini terbengkalai, gagal dan tidak lucu sama sekali. Maafkan pula karena ke-randoman, ke-absurdan, dan kegajean saya dalam membuat fic ini. Tak lupa semua produk, orang, dan yang saya sebut di sini bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya menggunakannya untuk kesenangan/lelucon belaka. Dan tak ada maksud menyindir atau komersil sama sekali. **

**Silahkan yang berkenan tuangkan kritik, saran, atau flame sekalian pada saya.. それで、REVIEW をお願いしますm(_ _)m**


	6. Chapter 6-1

**皆さん、本当に申し訳ありません**

**Maaf banget udah lama update fic ini. Padahal ada libur panjang orz**

**Saya sibuk lanjutin gambar buat entry RP grup soalnya. Hontou ni gomen. Njya mari kita lanjutkan fic ini. Sebisa mungkin lombanya akan dilanjutkan di chapter depan. Karena ****saya minta saran dulu. Di lomba pasti selalu ada jurinya kan. Waktu itu saya udah dapet ide siapa aja jurinya. Cuma saya lupa.. =_=""**

**Kira-kira pake chara Gintama minor saja, atau chara anime lain yang diparodikan? Atau malah orang sungguhan misalnya, Pak Bondan Winarno (?), Mas Ahmad Dhani, Om Simon Cowell, Mamah Dede, mbak Cathy Sharon? Dengan versi muka disensor tentunya (?). Karena saya ga begitu suka pake OC atau pun pake orang sungguhan tanpa pertimbangan readers. **

******Oh, iya. Unosuke-san saya sebut sebagai Harada saja ya. Karena setelah saya tonton ulang, Hijikata memanggil Unosuke-san dengan nama keluarganya. Dan setahu saya memang Hijikata memanggil beberapa nama orang di Shinsengumi dengan nama keluarga. Kecuali Sougo. Soalnya di Hakuouki juga gitu /beda**

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki **

**I don't own anything I wrote here except the concept and story.**

**Warning : Possibly OOC, OOT, garing sekali, gajelas, CPR**

* * *

**Chapter VI-1 : WHEN DO THE COMPETITION START YOU DAMN AUTHOR!?**

"KONDO-SAAAAANN!"

"ITU MONYET SIAPA NYASAR!?"

"Ah, ada topeng monyet aru!"

"Bukan, Kagura-chan.. Itu Jugem.."

"Ah, benar, aru! Itu Jugem Jugem Unko Nage Ki Ototoi no Shin-chan no Pantsu Shinpachi no Jinsei Balmunk Fezalion Aisaac Schneider San Bun no Ichi Junjyou na Kanjyou no Nokotta San Bun no Ni wa Sakamuke ga Kininaru Kanjyou Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiruyou de Shinranai no wo Boku wa Shitteiru Rusu Surume Medaka Kazuno Kokoedame Medaka…Kono Medaka wa saki no to wa Chigau Yatsu Dakara Ikeno Medaka no Hou Dakara Raa-yuu yuuteimiouki Mukou Pepepepepepepepe-"

"STOP KAGURA-CHAAAAAN! KAU MAKAN BANYAK LINE SENDIRI!"

"GIN-SAAAAN~"

"HAH!? INI SIAPA LAGI NYASAR!?"

Ah, mereka belum berhenti teriak-teriakan rupanya.

Para readers, ada yang bisa menebak siapakah yang memanggil Gin-san barusan?

.

.

.

"APA YANG NINJA CABUL INI LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

"Sacchan-san!?"

Gintoki dan Shinpachi _jawdrop_, gampangnya, _nganga_. Telunjuk mereka yang terasa kaku itu pun menunjuk sang gadis maso berambut lavender itu dengan horror. Tak lupa BG hitam gelap, shading berlebihan, dan musik lebay dari _Beethoven _mengiringi lagak horror mereka. Dengan kata lain, lebih horror melihat mereka ketimbang mereka yang melihat kehadiran sang _kunoichi_ yang tidak diundang ini.

"Ah~ Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Gin-san di sini~" ujar Ayame tersipu.

'_IYAIYAIYAIYAIYA, _KAMI YANG TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU AKAN MUNCUL DI ACARA INI _KONO YARO_!'

"Aa, tsu-ka Sacchan-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinpachi penasaran.

"Paling dia cuma mau _ngestalk_ Gin-chan aru!" komentar Kagura.

"Ngomong-ngomong stalker, ada 3 stalker di sini.." Shinpachi mengerling ke arah Kondo, Tojo, lalu Ayame.

Membenahi letak kacamatanya, Ayame menatap lembut ke arah Gintoki. Membuat yang bersangkutan ingin menonjok muka wanita maso yang memberikannya tatapan mesra itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengikuti lomba ini juga~" jawabnya penuh cinta sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya ke arah Gintoki.

"Bergerak dari situ kuhajar kau.." ancam Gintoki.

"Ahh~ Gin-san, silahkan siksa dirikuu~"

Percuma, dia maso.

"... Shinpachi, ambilkan bokuto-ku."

"_Haaa'ii_" sang bawahan pun dengan ikhlas langsung mengambilkan bokuto sang boss.

"Ara, Sarutobi-san? Kau juga mengikuti lomba ini?" Otae pun JB-JB.

"Ane-ue, kau baru sadar kalau Sacchan-san dari tadi ada di sini?" komentar Shinpachi pelan.

"Ah, Otae-san, ya tentu saja, aku mengikuti lomba ini." kali ini Ayame menjawab dengan 'waras'.

"Are? Namun aku tidak melihat tim-mu Sacchan-san.." ujar Shinpachi sambil melongok ke sana ke mari.

"Aa, apa kau bersama ninja ambeien itu?" kini Gin-san pun ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak bersama Zenzou.." jawab Ayame puas, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti lomba ini?" ya ini adalah pertanyaan yang pasti akan diajukan segera oleh orang-orang.

"Jangan bilang kau menggunakan jurus _Kagebunshin _lalu kau ber-_henge_ menjadi seorang laki-laki?! Sehabis itu kalian menikah dan mempunyai anak, namun tiba-tiba Kabuki-cho diserang oleh serigala berekor sembilan, lalu suami-mu menyegel-"

"Gin-san, imajinasimu terlalu liar. Itu setting cerita Nar*to... Dan tidak, Minato dan Kushina bukan kagebunshin dari 1 orang.."

"Bukan~" Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Hmm, mencurigakan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dong?"

Senyum Ayame makin lebar, hampir menyerupai seringai, "Tentu saja karena iniii~"

Dikeluarkannya sebuah dakimakura Gintoki, menggunakan setelan jas dan kacamata. Entah darimana ceritanya dia punya dakimakura Gin-san.

"Bagus 'kaaan~"

"Terus gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu!?"

"Kagura-chan, yamette kun'nai!?"

"Shinpachi. Bokuto."

"Aa, ini.."

Tanpa basa-basi Gin-san pun menghajar Ayame, tewas di tempat. Namun karena gadis satu itu maso, yah bisa anda sekalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana nasibnya.

"_You sick women..._"

"Ara, Hijikata-san, akhirnya kau dapat jatah bicara lagi.. Tapi kau terdengar berbeda Hijikata-san. Apa jiwamu tertukar dengan Masamune Date di Sengoku B*s*ra?"

"Berisik Sougo.."

_"Dewa, minna-sama, mari kita mulai lomba Keluarga Terbaik Kabuki-cho"_

"Oya, lombanya akan segera dimulai..." ujar Katsura kalem. Elizabeth tetap stoic, diam tanpa kata. Sadaharu menguap. Dan setiap author menuliskan apa yang dilakukan Sadaharu dan Eli, pasti selalu sama. Ada apa dengan author? Kenapa dia tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat dan kegiatan lain untuk Eli dan Sadaharu? Kenapa ini jadi ngomongin author? Kenapa author jadi curhat? Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke TKP.

"Fukuchou, Kondo-san belum sadar! Bagaimana ini!?" seru Yamazaki panik bukan kepalang. Dia sudah mencoba memancingnya dengan pisang, memanggil gorila betina -sungguhan, jenis species _Gorilla gorilla-, _menyetel kaset dangdutan, dan sebagainya. Namun sang kyoukuchou tetap tidak bangun. Hijikata mengurut keningnya. Okita menatap Kondo dengan naas.

"Terpaksa kita pake CPR.." Okita menghela napasnya.

"YAMAZAKI, BERIKAN CPR PADA KONDO-SAN!" bentak Hijikata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bawahannya seenak jidat.

"HEEE?! NANDE ORE NI!?"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN ATAU KUBUAT KAU TIDAK BISA MAKAN ANPAN LAGI!"

"S-SIAP!"

"Oy, patsuan, Kagura, Zura. Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini dan pindah ke ruang tunggu peserta. Lama-lama aku ingin muntah jika terlalu lama di sini. Hiii!" Gin-san, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil merinding dangdut.

"GIN-CHAN, LIHAT YAMAZAKI MENCIUM GORILA!" seru Kagura girang.

"Itu bukan ciuman leader, itu CPR.." sahut Katsura tanpa menoleh ke arah Kagura. Ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga.

"O-OI, KAGURA-CHAN!?" Shinpachi panik dan menutupi mata Kagura dan menariknya keluar ruangan bersama Gintoki, Katsura, Elizabeth dan Sadaharu.

o0o

_"Kegiatan pertama adalah interview dengan juri-juri mengenai hubungan keluarga anda sekalian, bagi para peserta, diharapkan mengantri di ruang tunggu sesuai dengan nomor peserta yang anda dapatkan."_

Suara dari _intercom_ itu kembali terdengar.

"Uhh, kenapa bibirku berasa seperti anpan ya?" tanya Kondo heran. Yamazaki tampak kehilangan nyawa-nya, putih, pucat. Harada hanya diam, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"_Hora, _bukankah anda baru saja memakan anpan, Kondo-san?" jawab Okita santai sambil menyumpalkan 3 anpan langsung ke mulut Kondo. Membuat sang atasan tersedak.

"S-SOUGO, TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KALAU KONDO-SAN MATI TERSEDAK ANPAN BAGAIMANA!?" Hijikata panik dan menjitak kepala Okita kasar.

"Tidak, Hijikata-san. Mulut Kondo-san sangat besar seperti Gorila sungguhan. Lihat?" Okita mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Kondo yang tampak asyik mengunyah anpan dengan pipi menggembung karena saking banyak anpan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Hijikata ceming.

_"Kelompok 5!"_

'_C-cepat sekali?'_ pikir Hijikata." Soro-soro jikan ka?" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan diikuti oleh timnya.

Memasuki pintu tempat _interview,_ Hijikata kembali ceming.

"Silahkan duduk.."

...

**つづくかも**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Ya, gomen. Pendek banget. Saya dilema pas mau lanjutin nulis lomba pertamanya. Tapi saya ga yakin akan jurinya. Jadi mohon review-nya, agar saya tahu fic ini bisa dilanjutkan atau saya campakkan saja. **

**-Crossent21**


	7. OMAKE :: Chapter 6-2

**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Warning : Sangat possible OOC! NO gags (maybe, I just warn you), genre unknown, OMAKE, side story chapter 6**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI-2 :: OMAKE!**

"Oya, oya, ada acara apa ini?"

Takasugi Shinsuke, sang ketua kelompok _rebel_ bernama Kihetai itu mendengus sembari menyeret kakinya dengan malas menusuri jalan Kabuki-chou. Keramaian dan suara bising nampak dari kejauhan-

_A-are_? Takasugi Shinsuke berjalan-jalan di kota Kabuki!?

"_Psst, kau lihat orang tadi, ia mirip seperti Takasugi Shinsuke!"_

_"Takasugi Shinsuke!? Ketua Kihetai itu!?"_

_"Kita harus memberitahu Katsura-sama!"_

_"Ah, lebih baik kita lapor kepada Shinsengumi!"_

_"KITA KAN JOUISHISHI BODOH! MANA ADA TERORIS MELAPORKAN TERORIS LAINNYA KE POLISI!?"_

Beberapa warga dan Joui _rebel_ setempat sibuk membicarakan Takasugi. Tapi yang dibicarakan toh tidak ambil pusing.

"Shinsuke-samaaa~!"

"Pelankan suaramu Matako-dono."

"Cih, jangan mengaturku Kawakami! Dan... OY, TAKECHI-HENTAI, JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU KABUR UNTUK MENDEKATI BOCAH LOLI DI SANA ITU!"

"Hentai jya nai, senpai da. Tsu-ka, lolicon jya nai, feminist da!"

"Henpeita, hentikan itu... Kau mulai terdengar seperti Zura."

"Ya senpai, kau mulai berbicara seperti Katsura Kotarou..."

Ternyata Takasugi membawa rombongannya. Ada apa ini? Apa Kihetai sedang berlibur? _Iya, _sangat tidak teroris seperti mereka berlibur. Atau membutuhkan sesuatu dari Kabuki-cho?

Berhenti di depan sebuah cafe, Takasugi mengerutkan alisnya. Menarik napas, dan masuk ke dalam cafe diikuti Bansai, Matako dan Takechi.

"Ahaha-ahahahahahaha~ Yo, Takasugi!"

Mendengar suara bodoh yang sangat familiar itu, alisnya berkedut.

"Aa, hisashiburi da ne, Tatsuma..."

Di salah satu meja, Sakamoto Tatsuma, ketua dari _space-trading organization_ bernama Kaientai, duduk manis didampingi Mutsu, tangan kanannya._  
_

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi, Tatsuma. Mari kita mulai transaksinya..." tuntut Takasugi dingin. Seperti biasa, Sakamoto hanya tertawa bodoh dan Mutsu segera menginjak kakinya.

"Seriuslah _Taichou_. Kau bukan sedang melaksanakan reuni di sini." bisik Mutsu. Sakamoto kembali tertawa dengan idiotnya.

"Ahahaha, tapi Mutsu. Lihat di TV itu ada taiga drama-"

_BUAGH!_

Sakamoto tewas di tempat.

"Maafkan tingkah bodoh ketua kami." kata Mutsu, berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk dalam pada Takasugi. Alis Takasugi kembali berkedut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang idiot." Takasugi menghela napasnya, mencoba _stay cool_.

"Pssst.. Senpai, apa teman Shinsuke-sama semuanya idiot seperti itu?" bisik Matako pada Takechi.

"_Shiranai kedo... _Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa Shinsuke-sama tahan bersama mereka selama perang Joui. Atau jangan-jangan dia juga tertular idi-"

"Lanjutkan kalimat itu dan kubunuh kau, Henpeita!"

Ujung katana Takasugi bersarang di lehernya.

"Hontou ni moushiwake arimasen, Shinsuke-sama."

Mendengus, Takasugi memasukan katana-nya ke dalam saya. Kemudian menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakamoto yang hidup kembali, dan Mutsu yang bersiap menghajar atasannya bila ia mulai bertindak bodoh.

"Tatsuma, apa kau bawa barangnya?" senyum Sakamoto berkembang, bukan seperti senyum bodohnya seperti biasa. Kali ini adalah senyuman penuh kharisma, dan manik biru di balik kacamata hitamnya itu pun menajam. Menjentikan jarinya, munculah 2 orang -pesuruhnya- sambil membawa kotak kecil berwarna hitam metalik.

"Barang yang kau minta ada di sini." Sakamoto membenahi letak kacamata-nya dan menatap Takasugi dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini Takasugi?"

"Bukan urusanmu Tatsuma." Sakamoto mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana aku tahu ini barang yang kuminta?" lanjutnya.

"_Shinpai iran~_ Kau sudah tau predikatku sebagai _traders _dari berbagai galaksi dan planet bukan. Aku menjalankan bisnis yang serius. Lagipula aku ini teman lama-" Takasugi langsung men_death glare _Sakamoto seketika. _  
_

"Termasuk jika aku menghancurkan kota ini sekarang?" ancam Takasugi.

Sakamoto menelan ludahnya. Namun, bayangan kedua sahabatnya yang lain semasa _Joui Sensou _itu melintas di pikirannya. Ia pun tersenyum dengan optimis.

"Kau lupa? Di sini masih ada Kintoki dan Zura. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan kota ini dengan mudah."

"Kau lupa? Kau baru saja memberikanku sebuah bom Tatsuma."

_Checkmate_.

"Zura adalah ahli bom."

"Dia tidak ada di sini saat ini."

Sakamoto tersenyum pasrah sambil menangkat tangannya, sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi jikalau Takasugi ingin menghancurkan Kabuki-cho setelah ia mendapat barang yang ia minta, yaitu bom. Sebenarnya Takasugi hanya meminta bom biasa. Toh untuk apa dia membeli bom atau merakit bom yang lebih mahal dan berkekuatan maha dahsyat hanya untuk menghancurkan satu kota kecil ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin meledakan kediaman _Shogun-sama_ dan pergi. Namun Sakamoto tidak memberi suatu rahasia tentang bom itu.

_Biarkan ia tahu pada waktu yang tepat._

"Sekarang berikan barang itu," perintah Takasugi lalu menoleh ke arah Matako, yang bersangkutan pun menggangguk dan memberikan sebuah kertas ke tangan Takasugi. "Ini bayaranmu."

"Aa, bukan masalah." Sakamoto pun menerima bayaran, lebih tepatnya kertas, yang diberikan Takasugi dan menyuruh bawahannya memberikan. Mutsu yang dari tadi diam saja, tentu saja curiga. _Klien_-nya baru saja membeli bom, dan bayarannya hanya berupa secarik kertas. Menarik lengan ketuanya, Mutsu berbisik. "Taichou, kenapa bayaran kita cuma secarik kertas?"

_JANGAN-JANGAN-_

"Ahahahahaha, Mutsu lihat voucher layanan gratis di _Snack Smile~_ Ahh, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Oryou-chan~ Kali ini aku akan melamarnya! Ahahahaha~"

Mari kita hitung mundur. 3... 2... 1...

"_TAICHOOOUUUU!"_

.

.

.

* * *

_Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda dalam membaca fic ini, karena adegan selanjutnya tidak sesuai dengan rating dan tidak lulus lembaga sensor (?) Setelah beberapa kalimat berikut kami akan melanjutkan fanfic ini ke adegan selanjutnya._

* * *

.

.

.

"Shinsuke-sama, tidak apa meninggalkan kawan lamamu tewas begitu?" tanya Matako, miris melihat nasib Sakamoto yang dianiaya bawahannya sendiri dengan mengenaskan. Alis Takasugi kembali berkedut.

"Aa, biarkan saja. Ayo kembali ke kapal."

Meninggalkan cafe dengan segera, anggota dan ketua dari _Kihetai _itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, langsung berjalan dengan cukup cepat ke tempat dimana kapal mereka menunggu. Berhenti di _dock_ tempat kapal mereka berlabuh, Takasugi membuka kotak hitam metalik miliknya._  
_

_Hou, rupanya Tatsuma memang serius dalam berbisnis huh?_

"Hee, bom-nya nampak asli. Yah, walaupun bom waktu biasa sih." Matako memutar bola matanya.

"Ternyata dia bisa dipercaya." timpal Takechi kalem. Bansai hanya diam saja. Tidak peduli akan apapun, sibuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu Otsuu dari headphone-nya. Namun, karena ia penasaran, ia pun mendekati Takasugi.

Sementara itu...

"Hoi, _taichou_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" selidik Mutsu. Sakamoto kembali tersenyum dengan idiot.

"Maa, kau tahu. Bom itu bisa meledak dengan 2 cara~"

"Huh?"

"Aku memasang alat pemicu bom yang bereaksi dengan lagu penyanyi remaja terkenal~"

"Huh!?"

"Bom itu akan meledak jika di dekat bom itu terdengar lagu Teradaka Tsuu!"

"Berarti-"

"Ya benar, Kawakami Bansai. Jika bom itu berada di dekat Kawakami Bansai. Maka..."

**_"KAA-BOOOM! DHUAAAAARRR!"_**

"Seperti itu?" Sakamoto menunjuk ke arah Takasugi dan bawahannya yang tidak nampak karena tertutup asap tebal hasil ledakan bom miliknya. Mutsu mengurut keningnya. Ia tahu benar, tidak mungkin ketuanya mau membahayakan Jepang hanya demi mendapat voucher gratis.

"Ayo kembali ke kapal, taichou." ajak Mutsu sambil tersenyum.

"Eehhh, tapi kita belum mampir ke _Snack Smile _dan aku belum sempat menonton Taiga Dra-"

Mutsu segera menjitak atasannya, "Kita kembali secepatnya."

Baru kali ini Mutsu tidak menghajarnya sampai hampir ditanyai 5 perkara oleh malaikat maut. Sakamoto pun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangkat bahunya, "_Shikatane..."_

Mereka berdua, diikuti oleh beberapa anggota _Kaientai _lainnya pun kembali ke kapal induk mereka di terminal. Meninggalkan Takasugi dan lainnya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

**-SIDE STORY :: FIN ANTIKLIMAKS-**

* * *

**A/N : Yosh minna, karena saya masih nunggu review dari reader lainnya, tentang saran untuk juri lomba-nya. Dan melihat salah satu review yang menyebut-nyebut nama Kihetai. Saya pun ingin membuat side story yang kejadiannya berlangsung sama dengan di chapter 6.1. Awalnya saya ingin masukkan mereka ke lomba sih. Cuma nanti malah menghancurkan karakter mereka. Jadi saya bikin side story aja deh. Dan, saya tambah Sakamoto dan Mutsu. Karena saya cinta mereka berdua. Dan ini ada omake sedikit tentang Yorozuya di setting ketika bom milik Takasugi itu meledak. Monggo dan see ya for the next chapter~**

* * *

**_::OMAKE::_**

**_"KAA-BOOOM! DHUAAAAARRR!"_**

Gintoki yang sedang sibuk mengupil, terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dan entah berada di mana. Membuat dirinya tak sengaja menggali hidungnya lebih dalam lagi dengan kukunya, membuat hidungnya berdarah seketika.

"APA ITU!?" teriak Gintoki panik. Panik karena bunyi bom barusan, dan panik karena pendarahan hidungnya terus mengalir dengan deras. Ia tidak ingin mati anemia dengan konyol. Di sisi lain, Kagura dan Shinpachi masih sibuk menutupi telinga dan mata mereka, dan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan atasan mereka.

Kesal, Gintoki pun menoleh ke arah Katsura yang tampak santai. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan suara bom yang kencang itu. Ah, ia lupa, temannya ini adalah sang _bakudan-ma_. Eh, tunggu sebentar-

"Zura, kau tidak berencana menghancurkan Kabuki-cho kan!?" tuduh Gintoki sambil menarik bagian depan baju _istrinya. _Katsura merengut, Elizabeth mengangkat papannya.

_'Kami tidak membawa bom.'_

"Tidak. Aku tidak merencanakan apapun selain ingin menamparmu Gintoki. Lepaskan tanganmu dari kimono-ku." jawabnya santai sambil melepaskan cengkraman Gintoki dari kimono yang ia kenakan. Kemudian menendang Gintoki telak dimuka sambil mengangkat kimononya, yang tentu saja, membuat kaki mulusnya yang telah dicukur itu terekspos jelas dan membuat beberapa lelaki di sana ingin mempekerjakannya sebagai sales atau pramugari.

**おわり**


End file.
